Mi Amor Por Timmy LLevado al extremo
by kakashifreak512
Summary: Tootie Ha estado enamorada de Timmy Pero cuanto tiempo resistira su pasion desenfrenada hacia el?
1. Mi primera relacion

Mi Amor Por Timmy LLevado al extremo

un dia Tootie visitaba a Timmy y el simplemente estaba nervioso por que Vicky la trajo con ella ya que vio que su hermanita necesitaria ser tambien cuidada pero bueno el no sabia decirle

como de costumbre Le dijo a Timmy:Lava,mi Ropa,haz mi tarea,y friega el piso y demas tareas despues Tootie aparecio mientras limpiaba Timmy el Piso por fortuna ya estaba acabando y Tootie lo vio y le dijo....

Timmy te sientes peor que un gusano pisado

a lo que timmy Respondio

Si,eso me siento Tootie,tu hermana me causa mas dolores de cabeza que nada

y Tootie dijo

entonces escondamonos de ella por que no sabes lo que es ser la hermana de esa loca y horrorosa pervertida de mi hermana

que te hizo le responde timmy

bueno y ella comenzo con un flashback

esta noche no sabia lo que me pasaba cuando de rrepente senti como si algo estuviera vibrando dentro de mi y me habia puesto un vibrador y cai dormida del placer y cuando me di cuenta yo ya habia mojado mis pantaletas y habia sentido algo de placer por lo que mejor fui al ba o y a cambiarme esas pantaletas

Fin del Flashback

entonces eso te paso

si Timmy eso me paso le contesto con seria timidez y se solto a llorar diciendole que lo amaba a mas que a nadie en el mundo entero que ella se sentia bien a su lado

ella le dijo sensualmente:te amo Timmy me gustaria estar contigo mientras se le pasaba la tristeza que tenia por ese momento horrible

Dijo timmy Vente vamos a mi cuarto ahi casi nadie nos encuentra

estaban los 2 solos en el cuarto de Timmy ,despues un silencio reino entre los 2 durante enesimos 3 minutos cuando Tootie rompio ese silencio diciendo:Timmy Te amo!!!!!! y Timmy tenia las mejillas rojas cuando oyo a tootie decir eso y despues tootie lo abrazo y a su amante lo tomo por la cintura mientras ella le dio un beso profundo en la boca y timmy penso:oye nunca habia sentido su boca tan suave sus dientes cubiertos por esos frenos y nunca habia sentido su lengua rozando con la mia de manera tan sensual y dulce y su dulce aliento a menta fresca igual que el mio y entonces timmy continuo con el beso,los 2 quedaron abrazados mientras sus 2 lenguas se chupaban la una a la otra,cuando Tootie Rompio el beso Timmy se sentia un poco excitado mientras recuperaba el aliento Timmy sentia una ereccion en sus pantalones la cual Tootie no tardo en notar ya que ella mientras estaba abrazado de el con su mano izquierda noto ese bulto en sus pantalones el cual tenia adentro el pene erecto de Timmy Turner

ella le dijo al sentir ese bulto:te gusto verdad?  
El dijo creo que sabes lo que quiero

ella entonces sumisa ante Timmy,comenzo a abrirle el zipper de sus pantalones Hasta que metio su mano esquivando sus Boxers y entonces timmy sintio en su cosa erecta esa mano fria que saco su pene,y luego Timmy sentia algo caliente alrededor de su cosa erecta y eso era la boca de tootie haciendole sexo oral,mientras ella chupaba y lamia su pene de forma amorosa ella estaba humedeciendose mas de rrepente timmy sintio una cosquilla con ganas de orinar y le dijo a tootie oye me voy a correr y Timmy Rapidamente la saco de la boca de tootie y en el instante que estaba afuera el se habia corrido en su cara

Tootie rapidamente bebio algo del esperma de timmy que tenia en su boca mientras que el resto lo tenia esparcido por su cara incluso sus anteojos se mancharon con el esperma de timmy y el la vio cubierta de esperma y le dijo te gusto? y ella respondio claro que me gusto Tienes un sabor a leche condensada

entonces seguia el jugueteo entre sus cuerpos hasta que Tootie le dijo de manera sensual y amorosa a el:Por favor siempre so e con este momento mientras tootie lo abrazaba y ella dirigia la mano de timmy hacia la parte de abajo de su falda guiandola hacia sus pantaletas y el se dejo llevar y se las quito lentamente hasta que cayeron y mientras se acosto en la cama abriendo sus piernas y alzando su falda negra le decia hazme tuya timmy mientras ella veia que Timmy tenia su pene erecto

entonces timmy rapidamente se quito sus pantalones y sus boxers y le dijo oye esto te va a doler No importa tu hazme tuya,la chica rapidamente se subio algo de su falda mientras abria sus 2 piernas para que Timmy La Penetrara

en ese instante el estaba penetrandola y era cierto le dolia pero a ella no le importoba y para aguantar que el pene de timmy rompiera su virginidad se mordio un labio mientras el penetraba a ella que estaba para su suerte lubricado de tanta excitacion que le provoco chupar el pene de timmy, y mientras a ella se le iban convirtiendo esas ganas de dolor en ganas de placer y haciendo que tootie dejara escapar unos gemidos de placer,mientras hacian ellos 2 la pose del misionero increibles que se oian en toda la casa(menos mal vicky estaba dormida en un sue o que hizo que no oyera nada)y ella le decia Ohhh si hazmelo mas duro,y asi timmy aumento el impulso de sus penetraciones y asi tootie le dijo ohh no pares,por favor correte en mi y asi timmy se dejo llevar mas y en unos minutos mas los 2 amantes tuvieron un climax,y timmy se vino en el cuerpo de tootie,mientras ella sentia la esperma caliente y aceitosa de su amante y ellos 2 quedaron exhaustos ninguno se puso la ropa interior,solo se durmieron abrazados un peque o tiempo y cada vez que estaban solos efectuaban una peque a tocada el uno al otro estimulandose mutuamente Y Si se podia tambien tenian relaciones eso si protegidos y ella le dijo que no se pusiera ropa interior que ella lo queria sentir mas cerca 


	2. Una segunda Relacion

Mi Amor Por Timmy Llevado al Extremo Segunda Parte

nota en este fic tienen Tootie 13 a os y Timmy 15 A os en el otro fic no lo especifique pero desde ese fic son novios

Tootie estaba un dia pensando en Timmy como siempre lo hacia hasta que se le vino una idea para hacer su sue o realidad:hacer el amor con Timmy De Nuevo

ella siempre pensaba en el tocandose en sus partes mas intimas casi todas las noches que ha tenido sue os humedos han sido ocasionados por timmy pero ahora ella lo haria por segunda vez con el

ella desperto un viernes por la ma ana dispuesta a ir a la escuela y asi fue encontro a timmy en la entrada y le dijo Hola Timmy y el contesto Hola Tootie entonces ella le queria preguntar algo mientras esperaban la hora para entrar a clases y entonces ella habia dicho oye te gusto lo que habiamos hecho hace 1 a o? y el pregunto

-que hicimos hace un a o?

no lo recuerdas Vicky Me habia traido a tu casa y te exprese mi amor de una manera muy especial

-bueno no me acordaba de ese momento pero no se

quisiera volverlo a repetir pero bueno no lo se

-tu sabes que yo te amo pero que lo que hagamos debemos hacerlo responsablemente pero bueno(en ese momento sono la campana para ir a clases)

en lel filo de las 2 de la tarde timmy comenzo a decir :5...4...3...2...1... Se acabo la tortura

Tootie no sabia que hacer para atraerlo pero antes que nada saliendo de clases fue a comprar 1 caja de condones a una farmacia que estaba a 1 calle de la escuela y entonces se fue caminando hasta que entonces Timmy Camino a Casa y 2 Calles adelante se habia encontrado a Tootie y entonces ellos 2 se habian encontrado otra vez

Hola Timmy(le da un beso)

-hola

quisieras venir a mi casa

-pero no esta tu hermana???

no esta ella se fue de Vacaciones mientras que yo me quede aqui

-pero y tus padres

(abrazandolo)No te preocupes ellos trabajan hoy hasta tarde y yo me quedo Sola en casa

Efectivamente los 2 se tomaron de la mano y se fueron a la casa de ella cuendo llegaron ellos 2 habian llegado algo cansados por lo que Tootie y Timmy se sentaron en un sillon de la sala muy comodo y en el cual vieron la television por media hora

efectivamente ella lo comenzo a mirar y entre sus miradas de tierna Ni a e le escapaban suspiros de mujer mas mayor y despues ella una hora mas tarde ya que estaba un poco obscuro y sin que timmy lo notase ella estaba cerca de el y pensaba ella mientras percibia su olor oye Timmy hueles muy bien asi que lo fue tocando hasta que ella tocaba cerca de su abdomen y se recargo en sus piernas y le comenzo a besar el cuello de una manera tan sensual y amorosa lo cual hacia que ella se fuera lubricando mas y asi ella lo iba besando y abrazando despues timmy se dio cuenta de lo que su amante estaba haciendo asi que el tambien comenzo a besarla pero el le dio un profundo beso en la boca y tan sensual que sus 2 lenguas jugueteaban y los 2 se fueron acostando en ese sillon y ahi Tootie comenzo su carrera hacia la penetracion la cual seria asi mientras estaba ella acostada arriba de el,Tootie Sentia la ereccion del pene de Timmy,y entonces ella le dijo

Te estoy excitando?

-Creo que si

bueno te voy a ense ar algo que vicky hace con su novio por que yo los vi un dia

Tootie comenzo a desabotonar los pantalones de timmy y se los quito con todo y su ropa interior dejando al descubierto el pene de Timmy el cual Timmy solo sintio calor alrededor de su cosa recien erecta lo cual era la Boca de Tootie Chupandole su pene y haciendole sexo oral de pronto Timmy sintio las ganas de Orinar y le dijo a Tootie Oye me voy a correr y a ella no le importo y lo siguio chupandohasta que timmy dijo Ohhhh Ohhhhh Ahhhhh Me Voy a Correr y lo saco su pene de la boca de Tootie y cuando lo tenia afuera Lanzo un Chorro de esperma el cual era algo grande y con el cual Rocio la cara de Tootie Ella entonces se tomo parte de su esperma el cual lo tenia esparcido por toda la cara incluso de nuevo sus anteojos se mancharon

En ese momento Tootie estaba mas caliente que un remache de construccion y en ese momento deseaba tener de nuevo adentro de ella el pene de Timmy entonces ella se habia acostado y dejo que timmy guiara el momento

timmy

-Tootie ahora que quieres hacer???

nada Solo que te deseo a ti Lindo

-En serio?

si ahora quitame esta Falda y estas pantaletas y Hazme el Amor

Timmy medio desnudo solo tenia puesta su gorra y camiseta rosas comenzo a Semidesnudar a Tootie Quitandole su falda y luego bajandole sus pantaletas y tirandolas al igual que la falda en algun lugar de ese sillon por lo cual los 2 quedaron totalmente desnudos de la cadera hacia los pies en ese momento despues como los condones estaban cerca ella tomo uno y comenzo a abrirlo y entonces

Timmy Espera!!!!!

-que pasa Tootie?

nada solo necesito ponerte esto en tu Pene

-(Preguntando)y que es eso?

Es un condon con eso evitaremos que me Embarases o que nos de alguna enfermedad

-bueno Ponmelo si eso nos evitara lo que tu dices

no te arrepentiras timmy

Tootie Comenzo a desenrollar el condon Lentamente en el pene de Timmy y sin darse cuenta cuando Timmy lo tenia desenrrollado ya entonces ella habia pellizcado la punta del mismo preservativo y ese pellisco dejo un peque o agujero y entonces nadie lo noto entonces ella se acosto y entonces

Vamos Timmy Penetrame Soy Toda Tuya

-bueno lo hare

entonces timmy comenzo a penetrarla suave y Tierno y entonces el sintio que ella ya no tenia su "cereza"que el ya la habia roto hace 1 a o y entonces gradualmente comenzo a aumentar el impulso de sus penetraciones y con la vagina lubricada eso seria facil mientras mas aumentaba ella sentia mas

OHHH Timmy Mas Mas

Hazlo Asi Mas Mas Ohhhhh

despues de un buen rato Timmy sintio ganas de orinar y entonces llego el momento y como el condon se habia roto el comenzo a eyacular su esperma dentro de la Vagina de su amante y entonces los 2 tuvieron un Orgasmo muy profundo el cual se manifesto en un beso muy profundo

despues de eso se limpiaron y se vistieron y se quedaron dormidos en esa noche de viernes en la cual Tootie sacio su apetito sexual por timmy y a veces de vez en cuando se tocaban los genitales el uno al otro y si podian tambien tenian relaciones teniendo el condon puesto y Tootie le dijo una vez mas que no se pusiera ropa interior ya que ella queria tener cerca su Pene y sentirlo lo mas rapidamente posible

FIN


End file.
